Sandcastles
by broadlinedream
Summary: A Golden Pair OishiXKikumaru fic, started when they met when they were five because of sandcastles and end when they were in their first year in Seishun Gakuen. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

… **Hello! Miyuki here! I just (actually one month + earlier) noticed that MY FICS ARE MONTHS OVERDUE! D: **

**Band of Princes – I think 7 months plus**

**Your own story – more than 3 months, less than 7 :O (BUT BUT I UPDATED IT RECENTLY :D SO YAY!)**

**Then (once again) in class, during the super boring lessons (I think it was during Math… ya ya correct. Math, then someone presented on the origami thing XDD), I thought of an idea for Golden Pair :D (that reminds me, another fic not completed, The ache of my heart D: but its on hiatus now … I should probably work on it n remove the hiatus D: ) SANDCASTLES ! XD (… if u ask me why, I am wondering why too o.O) oh well, enjoy the story ! :D sorry for the extra long crapping D: actually you can just skip this :D**

**Let's just say Oishi had a spiky spiky hairstyle (he changes it every year :O) like Inui or Momoshiro type (just very very different from his hairstyle in Year 1 ) when he was young, so he looked very different. :D**

**

* * *

**

9 years ago, there was a boy who loved building sandcastles. So he was always found in the neighbourhood park's sand pit **(A/N: you know the ones in the park, then got one sand pit for kids to play in? yup that type.)**. And that boy's name was OIshi Shuichiro.

"One two three, DONE!" Oishi (at the age of five) smiled happily after adding the finishing touches to his sandcastle. That was the 605th castle he had made since he started when he was four.

"Heh! That is cool!" another boy clapped and commented after Oishi was finished with his castle.

Oishi was surprised. 'Nobody ever comes to this park… usually I am the only one here… Has he been watching me built the whole thing?' Oishi thought to himself while staring at him.

"Hey hey! Can you teach me how to build one too?" The boy asked happily, jumping around Oishi excitedly.

"Erm okay…" Oishi was happy that he found someone interested in building sandcastles too, though he was startled at him jumping about. Nobody liked talking and playing with him, no matter how much he tried to join them.

* * *

_(Flashback…)_

"_uh… hello, can I play with you?" Oishi asked a girl who was playing catching with her friends during break time in school._

"_I… I am sorry!" The girl ran away when Oishi approached her._

"…_Okay…" Oishi mumbled sadly, turning back to the sand pit._

"_You should just continue building your stupid sandcastles! Sandcastles obsessed freak." A boy scolded him._

"_Sandcastles obsessed freak Sandcastles obsessed freak. Run away before he spreads it to you. Sandcastles obsessed freak Sandcastles obsessed freak. It's contagious and will be a freak too." The other friends of that boy started singing along._

_Oishi stared at them, his tears were running down his cheeks as he hugged his legs while the rest continued the tease him. __**(A/N: OMG SO SAD. D: Didn't planned it to be so sad, but as I wrote on, it became so sad D: sorry Oishi D: )**_

_(end of flashback)_

_

* * *

_

So that boy was the first one at their age who spoke to him nicely without teasing him and even wanted him to teach him how to build sandcastles.

"hey hey what's your name?" The boy asked, stuffing sand into Oishi's small pail.

"Shu…" Oishi was stammering because this was first time having such a long conversation with a boy at his age and wasn't really good with talking to someone he didn't knew that well too.

"Ah! Shu is it? Hello Shu!" The boy said happily, thinking that 'Shu' was his name.

"Eh wait… it's not…" Oishi said softly but the boy did not hear.

"My name is Eji, nice to meet you!" **(A/N: Eji is not typo error, purposely typed it as Eji.)**

"… nice to meet you too…" Oishi gave up trying to tell him his full name, It was hard to relay a message to someone as hyper as him. It was already a great improvement for me to be able to keep the conversation this long, right?

And that was the start of their friendship. **(A/N: :D)**

They met up everyday and built sandcastles.

"Hey! Let's build 1000 sandcastles okay?" Oishi asked Kikumaru when they were talking about the legend of 1000 paper cranes.

"… Hmm… okay..."

And right after the 999th sandcastle they built, Kikumaru never came again.

"Where is he?" Oishi mumbled to himself, sitting in the sandpit and staring at the entrance where Eji **(A/N: not typo error again)** always comes in running and shouting, "SHU! LET'S START!"

'Where is he?' Oishi thought sadly, hugging his legs.

* * *

**First chapter finally done :D Review!**


	2. The Meeting

**Hoho, it was supposed to be one chapter but ended up as three chapters o.O (the multi chapter was a suggestion by my tablemate :D thank you! Her nice nice suggestion made my fanfic neater I think :D) So the first chapter is non-shounenai (have not started yet) , the second chapter is the start of it. :D My friend (Sakura, if you don't know who she is, check broadlinedream's profile page :D) suggested a nice nice ending for me! :D (sakura was like EW !!! I don't want to read. Then I went to make her read. Sakura: aiya, you confirm going to say XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (find out later :D) right? Me: eh I haven't thought that far yet. Oh well thank you :D Sakura: lol ) haha XD So maybe I will write a sad one ? See first (:**

**

* * *

**

8 years later… (when they were in their first year in Seishun Gakuen)

'Doubles… So I have to do that with Senior… The knowing each other…' Oishi thought to himself while reading the DOUBLES FOR BEGINNERS book and walking to his school.

"Uwah!!! Look out!!!"

"Huh? What? Eh?!" Oishi turned around and saw someone running into him. (A/N: ah D; everything happen so fast. So I shall explain the scene here. Kikumaru hit Oishi, oishi's book fell to the edge of the path, they fell down on the floor.)

"Ah! You okay?" The red haired boy asked, showing a very worried expression.

"I am okay… Ah! My book!" Oishi pointed to the book on the edge, which was going to drop soon.

"Leave it to me!" (A/N: I shall refer Kikumaru as Kikumaru but Oishi still don't know who is he.) Kikumaru said confidently, catching the book in time.

"Tada! Eh? Doubles for Beginners? You play tennis too?" Kikumaru asked while giving Oishi back his book.

"Eh… ya…" Oishi blushed, taking the book back from Kikumaru.

"Ah! I am running late for class! Byebye! See you later!" Kikumaru ran as fast as he could to his school, leaving Oishi alone there.

"Uh… Byebye!" Oishi waved goodbye to him, before realizing that he was also running late for class too. So he too ran towards his school.

'Come to think of it… he reminds me of someone I know… Who is it… Oh well…' Oishi thought to himself.

* * *

**Ah Oishi! Think harder! Cannot give up so easily! Somehow it's going to be more than 2 chapters! XD (sorry for the short short chapter D: ) Review! :D**


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3 wrote during culture class XD He is like WHAT IS KARMA? (ye li in Chinese) me: I DON'T KNOW! XDD then got one part he talked about something then I went MUKURO XDDD (reference to Katekyo Hitman Reborn) the six lives thing XD okay continue with story :D**

**

* * *

**

"Gather!"

'Eh? Captain rarely asks us to gather in the middle of practice… Is there some important announcement?' Oishi thought to himself as he went to stand in his position.

"Today we have a new member joining us. Here, introduce yourself." The captain pushed the new member forward.

"My name is Kikumaru Eiji, my hobbies are listening to music and my family members include my parents and…"

"Okay okay that's enough…" The captain interrupted Kikumaru because his introduction was taking up their practice time.

"Mou…" Kikumaru pouted, he wanted to share his family background with his teammates.

"Ah… you can share with them next time…" The captain **(A/N: I can't remember his name! D: CULTURE STUCK IN MY HEAD. D: )** consoled Kikumaru.

"Hn… Eh?! The doubles guy! So you are also in the tennis club!" Kikumaru shouted and pointed at Oishi. Everyone stared at Oishi, making him blush.

"Eh hn…" Oishi tried to avoid his teammates' stares by looking down at the ground. Ah… So green…

"It seems that you two know each other… So Oishi, you will take good care of Kikumaru right?" Yamamoto **(A/N: FINALLY REMEMBERED HIS NAME :D)** said.

"… Okay…"

In the clubroom, Kikumaru was sharing his interesting storied of his family with Oishi.

"Hey hey, then you know, my sister… Eh wait come to think of it, I don't know your name yet! What's your name?"

"Shu…"

"Ah! Shu is it? Hello Shu! You have the same name as my childhood friend. Haha… He loved building sandcastles and his sandcastles are the most beautiful ones I have ever seen…" Kikumaru said in a very happy voice.

"Eh? It can't be… Eji?" Oishi asked in a surprised voice.

"Eh?! Only Shu calls me Eji! Because I didn't know how to pronounce my name correctly! You are Shu?!" Kikumaru jumped and hugged Oishi.

"Uwah… my full name is Oishi Shuichiro…" Oishi blushed a very deep red, surprised that Kikumaru suddenly hugged him.

"I don't care! I will continue to call you Shu or… maybe… Oishi too!" Kikumaru smiled cheekily.

"Haha… okay…"

"Shu!!Imissedyouloads!MyparentsgotajoboverseassoIhadtomovewiththemandcouldonlycomebackthesefewdays!Ohyaour1000thcastle!Wehaven'tbuildityet!Let'sgoShu!"Kikumaru said in one breath and started holding Oishi's hand, running to the park where the first met.

"Eh? Wait! Don't run so fast!" Oishi shouted, trying to catch up with Kikumaru's speed.

* * *

**Ah D: Twisted the episode a little D: Hope you don't mind… Review ! :D (Geography is super boring D: Topographical maps with a teacher who talks nonstop about her husband o.O)**


	4. The 1000th Sandcastle

**Hello! This is the last chapter :D and it shall only have the happy ending because I can't think of the sad ending D: (and she is still talking about her husband ! D: ) Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Shu shu! What are you going to wish for when we complete it?"

"It's a secret, besides it won't come true when I say it out loud…"

"Oh… okay…" Kikumaru continued building his castle excitedly.

(After 1 plus hour…)

"YAY! DONE!" Kikumaru shouted happily, dancing outside the sand pit. He was dancing in the sand pit at first but realized that he might destroy the castle)

"Yup… Let's wish now okay?" Oishi closed his eyes and made a wish.

"Hn!" Kikumaru too closed his eyes and made a wish sincerely.

"What did you wish for?" Oishi asked, curious about what kikumaru wished for.

"Eh? Didn't you say it was supposed to keep as a secret if not it wouldn't come true?" Kikumaru asked, staring straight into Oishi's eyes.

"Oh… Sorry…"

"Ah it's okay. I wish for this," Kikumaru kissed Oishi on his lips after finishing his sentence.

"Eh?" Oishi blanked out, 'Eh' was the only word that managed to come out of his mouth.

"You didn't liked it? Sorry…"

"No no, instead I-I liked it a lot…" Oishi mumbled hugging Kikumaru.

"Eh? Okay…" Kikumaru hugged him back.

In fact, Oishi's wish was to be with Kikumaru forever like this. So both their wishes came true, after completing their promise to each other – the 1000th sandcastle.

-END-

* * *

**AHHH END ALREADY :D review okay ! :D**

**I think the ending is sort of rushed D: **

**Oh well D:**


End file.
